


you don't take compliments well, do you?

by Driehoek



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bloodhound is written as afab, but not a lot, there's a little plot, yeah bloth's a bottom here whatchu gon do bout it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driehoek/pseuds/Driehoek
Summary: Bloodhound doesn't receive compliments often, and Ajay didn't realise how big an effect complimenting them would have. They're just not used to it, right? Maybe they're embarrassed by it, maybe they feel like it's a waste of their time... or maybe it turns them on. Ajay is determined to find out why they suddenly went silent after she complimented their performance in the Arena, and comes to a very surprising conclusion.





	you don't take compliments well, do you?

Ajay Che was extremely skilled at spotting patterns. She needed very little information to connect the dots and recognise causation. She had studied for years to become a field medic for that reason, yet people's minds intrigued her just as much as their bodies. There were oh so many ways to figure out what was wrong with someone, why they had the same persistent headache for three days in a row, why they would have a tight feeling in their muscles after a particularly rough edition of the Games or why they would suddenly go quiet after receiving a compliment.

These three seemingly hypothetical scenarios happened to apply to one of her colleagues she frequently teamed up with, all in one day.

Ajay noticed how Bloodhound had been slightly irritable lately, rubbing at whatever spot on their temples they could reach in between the components of their heavy mask. Today, they had been quiet during battle, whereas they were usually the first one to speak solemn yet encouraging words to their teammates. She had seen them stretch their arms above and in front of their head on the dropship back to the accommodation facilities today, in that typical way people did when their latissimus dorsi and trapezius muscles were painful. 

She was pretty sure the new gear they had to wear for the sponsors today wasn't tailored to their ample body properly. It caused them to slouch their shoulders ever so slightly, which put unnecessary strain on their back. They were prone to round their shoulders, she'd noticed, it was undoubtedly a more effective way to track wild animals while remaining undetected and they subconsciously used that exact technique in the Arena, it was just a shame it hurt their back in this gear. She had to admit though, they looked a lot more menacing with the beak-shaped mask and wearing all black, and it affected her in more ways than just one.

"Straighten them shoulders, Hound," she muttered, playfully nudging their side with her elbow.

"I can't," they grunted, rolling their shoulders, the movement was hampered halfway. "They did not have patience while manufacturing this coat. This is why I prefer to not have sponsorships." They almost spat out the last word.

"You the one who never wants their measurements taken," she reminded them with a chuckle.

Their head turned towards her slowly. "You are the one person who should know there's a very good reason for that."

She nodded quickly, having to hide the almost nervous smile that appeared on her face.

_ Menacing... yet oddly attractive. _

"I know why that is," she said, quickly looking over to Wraith, sitting on a bench out of earshot, her back turned to the both of them, typing something on the mobile device all legends carried. 

She wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Good.

"I know why that is," she repeated on a quieter tone of voice, "but ya promised me to not wear that damned thing in the Arena again." She vaguely gestured to her upper body. "It's not helpin' your back, either. It's not the coat, ya doin' this to yourself."

They turned their head away from her, as if she were able to see past the mask that that last remark had obviously struck the wrong chord.

A sudden pang of guilt shot through her chest. She was just extremely concerned, and she had a habit of expressing it in a harsh way.

"Bloth." She scooted towards them, tentatively placing a hand on their arm. They pushed it away with a wide gesture.

"Bloth, I'm sorry," she said softly, yet they kept their body turned away from her.

Oh god, had she gone too far this time?

It seemed that way. Bloodhound got up as soon as the ship docked to the lounge part of the housing facility and made a beeline for their apartment. Luckily today there were no press or fans present, otherwise she could only imagine the gossip that would fill the Apex Games sections of the tabloids that were read from Solace to Talos.

"One of those days, huh?" Wraith casually commented as she walked past Ajay, who was still standing in the doorway leading to the lounge.

Ajay couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Wraith was right, Bloodhound could be... unpredictable at times, given the fact that they never described a single emotion that went through their head out loud.

"Yeah, I'll go check on them later," she said. She was the only one who could, really. Her friendship- was it even a friendship at this point?- with Bloth was complicated, to say the least, but she knew she was the only one who was actually close to them at this point. They had lifted a sliver of their mysterious aura to her a couple of months ago after that incident in Kings Canyon, when they confessed to wearing a binder in the ring. She had berated them for doing so— they didn't seem to realise how dangerous that was!

It wasn't like they followed her advice anyway, and in a way she couldn't blame them for it. Even though they would never admit it, they had a lot of issues with the way things worked in these parts of the Frontier, especially the parts where the media were oh so ready to slap a label on them. They had told her that no one cared what anyone's body looked like or what their voice sounded like where they came from, and that there were no hard divisions between "men" and "women". She could hear in the tone of their words, the ever so slight wavering of their sentence, that it saddened them on a level she would probably never be able to understand. She felt honoured that they'd trusted her enough with that confession above all else, and frankly it didn't change the way she saw them.

And then, there was the... complicating factor. The factor that made it so she couldn't really look away when they played with their knife, almost hypnotised by their strong hands. The factor that caused her to blush whenever they would speak in their mother tongue, syllables smoother than silk.

She didn't sugar coat it, she could plainly admit it to herself. She was attracted to them, in very conflicting ways. She loved them dearly as a friend, but she also fantasised about making them lose themselves completely by fucking them against a wall.

None of that was on her mind when she knocked on their apartment door that evening, though. She was just genuinely scared that she'd actually offended them this time, oh god, she hoped she didn't. She cared about them so much, the last thing she wanted was to hurt them-

The door opened slightly and she was greeted by a familiar mask looking through the crack. Good, at least they had discarded that horribly fitting black outfit and changed into their normal goggles and respirator, with the hood of their red participant hoodie pulled up.

"Bloth," she said quickly, "I'm really sorry about what I said and I shouldn't have been so rude, I want to talk about it if that's okay with you." 

They stared at her, unmoving, and for a few moments her stomach dropped, fearing she'd genuinely gone too far this time.

But then they nodded and opened the door, and the relief made it feel like the weight of a boulder fell off her shoulders.

She'd been in their apartment numerous times before, it was always dimly lit with dozens of candles and decorated with bird skulls and tapestries on the walls. Arthur was sitting on a dresser next to their bed, giving a cautious caw.

They sat down on their bed, giving the space besides them a light pat. Ajay sat down next to them, unsure why her cheeks felt hot all of a sudden. She'd been alone with them before, hell, she'd spent entire afternoons just hanging around with them, she'd even almost-cuddled with them before, why was this any different?

"Hey Bloth, listen," she said in a soft voice, slowly raising her hand and hovering it over their shoulder. They didn't pull away, so she rested it on top of their shoulder, lightly caressing the tense muscles underneath. Oh, that felt bad. They obviously felt very stressed. Another pang of guilt shot through her body and she had to close her eyes for a second.

She wanted to say so many things, she had rehearsed everything she wanted to say, but when they looked at her and uttered a shaky, sad sigh through the respirator, her mind went blank and she honestly felt like crying more than anything else.

"Oh baby," she whispered, guilt and sympathy forming a painful lump in her throat. "Oh baby, come here. Please, c'mere." 

She carefully wrapped her arms around their much, much larger frame and pulled them close. They didn't freeze, they didn't pull away, they just leaned into the embrace, uttering another sigh, even shakier than the last. Oh, no.

"It's okay, it's okay," she cooed, burying her head into the space between their neck and shoulder, careful to not lower their hood. "It's okay. Shhh. I'm so sorry, baby. Shhh." 

She rubbed their back for a bit, they were obviously unable to talk for now, but they seemed to appreciate her gentle touches. That felt really good.

"You're such a great person," she whispered, "and I don't want you to feel bad. Ever. You're so skilled in the ring, you're such a great teammate, you do everything so damn well that you have the ability to make everyone else seem incompetent."

They made a sound she couldn't quite place. She really hoped it wasn't a sob, the last thing she wanted was to make them cry. But it wasn't sad, it seemed almost... embarrassed?

She had a faint idea of what was going on, and she decided to test her hypothesis.

"I mean it, Bloth. You're just... so good at everything you do." She felt them shift slightly, they didn't seem uncomfortable per se, it was something else.

... Oh.

_ No way _. She felt a wide grin tug at the corners of her mouth.

She loosened her embrace, looking at what little parts of their face she could see besides their goggles and respirator to find the slightest hint of a facial expression. "What was that?" she asked, almost couldn't suppress a giggle.

They looked away quickly, their hands fidgeting nervously in their lap. Arthur made a sound from the corner of the room that almost sounded like laughter.

"Ya seem more embarrassed by that than I'd reasonably expect," she said.

"I do not take compliments well," they stated, their words seemed almost muffled.

"I think you do, though," Ajay said, no longer trying to hide her smile. She knew it. They had a thing for compliments. They had a thing for... praise. "I think you take them a little too well, in fact."

They covered their face with their hands and pulled their knees up towards their chest, and gave a small whimper. Again, it didn't seem sad, it seemed embarrassed.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked tentatively, knowing very well she was venturing into some very sensitive territory here.

They shook their head. Once or twice, it seemed like they wanted to speak up, but they didn't. Ajay patiently waited for them to speak, quietly chuckling to herself.

"I am sorry," they finally said, still avoiding eye contact. "I have... There is... People do not compliment me so directly often. It has... a strong effect on me when they do."

"Do you like the effect it has?" she asked, a mischievous smile across her face.

They hesitated, then nodded. "A lot."

"Do you want me to continue?" she asked, turning her entire body towards them.

They swallowed audibly. When they spoke up again, their voice was hoarse and lower pitched than normal. "Please do."

She took their hand, slowly patting the back of it. "I'm glad you allow me to, because there's many amazing things about you I haven't talked about yet. The way you walk when you're tracking someone, for example. Anyone can see how skilled you are when you search the ground for tracks. And the way you can flick your knife between your fingers like it's nothing, I really like watching you when you do that, you have such finesse, such ease."

Their breathing was heavy now, and quivering with every exhalation. Could it be what she thought? They liked to be praised obviously, but could it be... turning them on? She really wanted to know, but she didn't want to cross any boundaries.

"Bloth." She gave their hand a little squeeze. "If at any point I'm going too far, let me know right away. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I do not think you will be able to go to far," was their reply in a voice that was uncharacteristically soft. Good. Time to take a risky leap.

"I like your arms," she said. "All that hunting obviously made you build quite some muscle. I bet you have some great abs, too-" She reached for their stomach and quickly crawled around with her fingers to tickle them. They braced themselves against her tickling, let out a nervous chuckle.

"That sounds like you want to see them," they said, a little more confidently.

Ajay felt her cheeks glow hotter than before. "Fuh real?" she said. They nodded.

"Then uh, I'd- I'd love to," she said. She'd love to? Dear god, there were few things she wanted more than that.

They leaned back on the bed slightly, pulling their red hoodie up with one hand, revealing a tight fitting dark compression shirt underneath that already hugged their toned body. Ajay would've been perfectly content if that had been the final layer they peeled off, but they reached for the hem of the shirt and pulled it up as well, revealing their stomach underneath. Their abs were defined, in a functional way, like how they would look on someone who didn't train for aesthetics but for raw function, which was exactly what Bloodhound always did. Their skin was tan, and a few light scars with ragged edges ran across their stomach, which only further accentuated how toned they were.

She inhaled sharply. "Ku deh."

"What?" she heard them ask.

"No no no," she said quickly, "In a good way. God, Bloth, you look... wow."

She lightly caressed the skin above their navel with her fingertips, and she could clearly see their abs contract under the skin. She let out a low chuckle.

"Ya like that, don't you?" She only realised how lewd her tone of voice had been when she'd already spoken those words, but Bloodhound didn't react negatively to them.

The contrary, in fact.

They let themselves fall back onto the bed, covering their face with their hands. "Oh, guðir."

When she caressed their bare sides with two hands, they let out a guttural sound that could only be described as a moan.

"Oh, guðir, Ajay, please," they said, breathing heavier than ever before.

She looked up, suddenly concerned. "Want me to stop?"

"No," they said, "Please continue. Oh, gods. Please." Another moan.

She suddenly realised what she was doing. She was practically fondling them right now, and they were obviously enjoying it a lot. She felt a familiar heat building up between her legs and pressed her thighs together. God, they turned her on. Everything about them was so wildly attractive.

She lightly massaged their stomach now, moving down to their hips. "You are so beautiful," she said breathlessly, "look at that perfect body of yours, and the way you squirm to the touch."

They didn't protest when she moved her hands even lower, now sliding over the canvas fabric of their utility pants towards their groin.

She intently watched their face and body language, ready to stop immediately at the slightest sign of unease at their end.

"You still okay?" she asked.

"_ Helvíti _, Ajay, if I wanted you to stop you would notice," they said, a hitch in their breath now. "Continue. Please."

She inhaled deeply before continuing. Even though they'd given explicit approval, she was still careful with her next moves, not wanting to move too fast.

She caressed their crotch very lightly through the fabric of their pants. They involuntarily bucked their hips at her hand, which caused her to giggle.

"Good," she said, "you're being so good."

She started rubbing against their crotch harder now, their breathing became ragged and they started grinding their hips towards her hand.

"So eager," she smiled, finally moving to the button of their pants. They actually helped her undo it, and started lowering it themselves.

She pulled their pants down past their knees and chuckled when she saw how their underwear was completely soaked at the crotch.

"Look at that, you're all nice and wet for me already," she said. She leaned down onto her elbows, her face now above their pubic area.

"Before I continue, Bloth," she said, her tone of voice more serious. "Are you alright with me using words like for example, 'pussy' to describe your… anatomy? I completely understand if you—"

"Not a problem," they said quickly, "not at all. I know that you…" They sighed, propping themselves up on their elbows slightly. "Ajay. You know what I was born as. You know what you expect to see. I know you do not think of me as something I am not. You are just describing my body to me now, there is nobody else around to hear it." They let out an uncharacteristic, nervous chuckle. "Except Arthur."

The raven made a sound from the corner of the room. Ajay looked up and was met with two coal black eyes staring at her, it looked almost… judging.

"Are ya going to put the bird away?" she asked.

Arthur cawed, it almost sounded like he was protesting those words.

"Arthur stays here," Bloodhound replied calmly. They feigned calmness, their breathing was still heavy.

"All gud wit me," Ajay said, "but then the bird is going to watch how you get your pussy eaten."

"Oh, _ guðir _ ," Bloodhound muttered, lowering themselves back onto the mattress. " _ Fjandinn helvíti... _"

Ajay grinned, pulling their underwear down past their knees in one swift motion.

They spread their legs… and she was met by the absolutely breathtaking view of their pussy spread open for her. Slick was covering their labia already, and grey, curly hair was framing their beautiful cunt.

"God, you're beautiful," she whispered.

They shifted uncomfortably.

"No, Bloth. Seriously." She rubbed the sides of their hips. "I'm not saying this for nothing. You truly are beautiful."

She spread their lips open with her thumbs, revealing their clit. The entire view was mesmerising to look at, Bloth leaning back on the bed, moaning softly, their abs rolling beneath their skin and their pretty pussy spread all open by her fingers. Oh god, they were so beautiful. Their body was perfect. Everything about them was perfect. And she was going to make the owner of this perfect body scream her name.

She planted kisses on their outer labia, slowly working her way in. When she kissed their clit, she heard a long whimper escape their throat.

"You like that?" she asked, teasing their clitoral hood with her finger. Their breathing became rapid, their moans hoarse.

"Yes, yes, yes," they whispered, completely breathless all of a sudden.

"Good," she said. "Be a good baby and let me hear how much you enjoy it."

With those words, she licked from their pussy up towards their clit and back in one fluid motion. They had a musky taste, but they did not taste bad at all. They tasted… wild. God, they turned her on incredibly.

"Oh _ guðir _," they whimpered, bucking their hips towards her.

That was the sign for her to set a pace. She licked their clit in rhythmic motions, and harsh moans erupted from Bloodhound's throat, perfectly synced with the rhythm of her licks.

She started sucking their clit, and she heard them utter a sound that was almost a scream. The hair around their pussy tickled her nose and cheeks while she sucked their clit, it was endearing in a way, it felt very intimate. She felt their thighs clench around her head and she smiled against their labia, mercilessly continuing.

She hadn't even been going at it for two minutes when she noticed they were already close to the edge, so she stopped.

Bloodhound punched the mattress next to their head in frustration. "Please continue," they begged. "Please. I want to come. I want to come."

_ Oh, that's hot _. Even though she couldn't see their face, they looked completely helpless and desperate, which was exactly how she liked it.

"No baby," she cooed, "I want to see you squirm when you come. You look so good already, I don't want to miss the show."

She pushed herself up onto her knees, leaning over them on one arm, the other slowly rubbing between their dripping wet labia. "You okay with penetration?"

They nodded quickly.

Ajay slid her middle finger and ring finger inside of their cunt, earning a deep, throaty moan from them. She moved her fingers around a bit.

She'd studied anatomy, but finding someone's G-spot still proved to be hard at times, especially with Bloth, who was squirming at her every touch.

She slid her fingers a little deeper inside of them, and suddenly they threw their head back and uttered a very lewd, uncharacteristically high pitched and fragile moan.

_ Bingo _. Ajay grinned. She placed her other hand right above their pubic bone and started fingering them with fast, powerful strokes.

They practically melted into her hands. Their hands were shaking as they lowered their respirator from their face, gasping for more air in between moans. They were loud. They were so loud, and it sounded so, so good.

"Good," she whispered, "you're doing so well, Bloth. Good. Now look at me."

They looked up, their goggles slipping from their face partially and their mouth hanging open slightly. They looked absolutely captivating.

Ajay lightly smiled before continuing, her fingers still moving inside their pussy, making sloppy wet sounds, feeling their walls clench around them tighter and tighter.

"I want you to be a good baby," she said, "and come for me. Come for me, baby."

They grabbed their head, their moans turning into sobs and becoming even more high pitched than before. Their abs contracted, and she felt their muscles start to pulsate around her fingers. She kept her pace, causing them to rhythmically ride their hips against her moving fingers.

Their moans came to an immense crescendo…

"You're doing so good, baby, so good, almost there, almost there…"

And they orgasmed.

"That's it, that's it! You're doing so well…"

They went silent for a moment, holding their breath, kicking their legs around uncontrollably, and then uttered a single, long, guttural moan as all the muscles in their abdomen and pussy finally stopped contracting and relaxed.

"Oh. _ Guðir _. Oh. Oh." They were unable to speak in coherent sentences as they came down from the intense orgasm.

"Oh, baby," Ajay whispered as she slowed her pace and gently pulled her fingers out of them, wiping the slick on the inside of their thighs.

She lay down next to them, feeling their exhausted breath on her face. What little she could see of their face was completely relaxed and still in ecstasy.

She gently touched their face, getting more certain of the name of the feelings that whirled around inside of her at that very moment with every second that passed.

They looked so beautiful like this, so at peace.

She pulled them close, and they rested their head on her chest, letting out a shaky yet content sigh, raising their hand to grab hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Thank you," they whispered hoarsely, a stray sob in their voice.

At that moment, Ajay Che knew she had fallen deeply in love with Bloodhound  


EPILOGUE  


The battle was almost certainly lost. The enemy squad was still standing, but Ajay and Octavio were both down, helplessly crawling away from the enemies closing in on them.

Suddenly, there was the hum of a Havoc revving up, and it took less than a mag for all three enemies to be struck down.

Ajay looked up, right into Bloodhound's mask.

They put their Havoc down and knelt down next to her. "Keep still. The gods did not decide on taking you today."

A sharp pain in her chest, and the familiar rush of adrenaline helped her get back on her feet.

She quickly set up her health drone, wanted to thank Bloodhound, but they had already moved on to help Octavio.

Hyperactive as always, Tavi jumped up as soon as Bloodhound had helped him up.

"Booyah! Bloth, my amigo, that was amazing! You did so well! You should've seen yourself, mowing them down like powpowpow—" He mimicked the gesture of firing a Havoc rifle, then looked up, seemingly surprised.

Neither of the two others were able to explain why Bloodhound had folded their arms over their chest and looked around nervously while Ajay was doubled over with laughter.

"Ya hear that?" she howled, playfully nudging Bloodhound and trying to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes. "You did really well, Bloth, you did amazing."

Bloodhound looked at her in a way that could only be interpreted as furious, their eyes glowing a faint red.

"I don't get it," Octavio said, bouncing on his prosthetic legs. "Bloodhound, you don't take compliments very well, do you?"

Ajay's subsequent belly laughter almost attracted the one remaining enemy squad.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact ajay calls bloth "baby" 9 times in this fic! gender neutral pet names that fit a character's vocal patterns are hard ok
> 
> also this is a bit of a sequel to that one "bind safely kids" comic i drew a while ago that you might've seen floating around on tunglr


End file.
